1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a kick type starting device adopted in a motorcycle or the like, and particularly to an improvement in a kick type starting device comprising a kick axle provided with a kick pedal, a driving clutch body operatively connected to said kick axle so that when said kick pedal is kicked engaging thrust and rotary torque are given to the driving clutch body, and a driven clutch body provided on a crank shaft of the engine and placed in engagement with said driving clutch body when the latter is advanced by said engaging thrust.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Such a starting device is already known, for example, by the disclosure of Japanese utility model laid open No. 60-34563 (34563/1985).
In such a prior starting device, even if the kick pedal is kicked, when the crank shaft has no surplus force which would permit the shaft to exceed its upper dead center, overload may be imparted to each portion of the starting device by means of the crank shaft rotating in reverse direction with a pressure of detonating gas, according to its ignition timing.